


Crafting Lovers

by colossalbertl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Love, Morning Kisses, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption), Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), baby fever charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: Charles loves his mother more than anything; they would do everything together when he was still a boy. So when you agree to do a special tradition with him, he's ecstatic beyond belief.
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Kudos: 17
Collections: Red Dead Redemption 2 Short Stories





	Crafting Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Female pronouns used for the reader! 
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://levithestripper.tumblr.com/post/640255275176280064/sean-charles-with-a-super-talented-f).

Now, Charles wasn’t nearly as outgoing as Sean was, so during Sean’s welcome home party, he was the first one to turn in for the night. Compared to the other guys at camp, he was pretty boring. He enjoyed his alone time, didn’t really enjoy getting blackout drunk, and huge social gatherings drained him. He got up and walked over towards your tent, smiling softly when he saw you. “Hey. Whatcha readin’?” 

You folded a page to keep your place, closing the book and setting it to the side. “Oh, just a silly romance novel.” You pulled the blanket back for him, knowing that cuddling was a way he liked to calm down and unwind before bed. Charles laid down eagerly next to you, strong arms wrapped around your waist. You pulled the blanket up over the both of you, keeping him warm as he got comfortable. “You had a big day, didn’t ya’ honey? Ya’ wanna go to bed?” Charles had his head resting on your chest, the perfect positioning for you to run your hands through his hair, untangling the knots in it. 

He nodded, growing more and more tired by the minute. “I have a day off tomorrow, let’s do somthin’ together..” He nuzzled his head into your neck, falling asleep right after. Soon after, you fell asleep too, your book falling over onto the floor. 

Soft giggling could be heard from the outside of the tent, but neither of you bothered to wake up to find out what it was. In came Sean, ready to make fun of you guys but disappointed to just see the two of you sleeping all PG like. “Oh, come on guys! Ya’ ain’t doin’ notin’ fun in here? What’s the point a sleepin’ with a lady if ya’ ain’t gonna do notin’?” Sean hadn’t stopped drinking all night, so he was probably still a bit tipsy from all the moonshine he had downed that night. 

Charles turned his head to glare daggers at him. Charles is a level headed man most of the time, but get him angry and you’re as good as dead. Especially if you interrupt his time with his s/o. Then you’re good as dead. Sean realizes this and runs out of the tent, soon followed by the loud sound of John cackling. The Irishman could be heard yelling at him, getting quieter as they walked away. Charles rolled back over to you, now fully awake. He gently shook your shoulder, smiling when he saw you wake up slowly. “Good mornin’, love...” 

You yawn and stretch as you wake up, shoving your face further into Charles’s neck. “No, tired...” 

He chuckled softly, stroking your face with the backs of his knuckles. “Honey, it’s time ta get up... We have a date today, remember?” He peppered your cheeks with kisses, trying his best to wake you up. You giggled softly at the kisses, making Charles smile like an idiot. He just loves the sound of your laugh, he wishes that he could keep it on replay in his head forever. 

“Okay, okay... I’m up...” You mumbled, but your eyes drooping closed, betraying you. 

Charles sighs softly, leaning in to kiss you awake. It always seemed to work, since you always had trouble getting up in the mornings. “C’mon, baby, let’s get up.”

You kiss him back, giggling. “Okay, okay, I’m really up now,” you said, slowly sitting up and stretching again. Your white nightgown was wrinkled around your waist from where Charles had held you all night. “Ya’ got somthin’ planned for today?” 

He nodded, resting his hand on your hip and kissing you again. “It’s a project I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout for a while...” He whispered against your lips, sitting up and pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “Goddamn, darlin’, I can’t getta ‘nough of you.” Charles stared into your eyes for a moment, 

Sunlight filtered through the thin fabric of your tent, a soft breeze ruffling the flimsy walls around the both of you. You blushed softly when Charles cupped your face in his large hands, giggling as he stroked your cheekbones. “You havin’ a fun time, baby?” The cold breeze made you shiver, making you scoot closer to him. “Well, what’s the project?”

He ran a hand through your hair, untangling the knots he found. “My mother used to make jewelry for me on holidays. I thought we could do that for each other.” He looked down at his lap, slightly embarrassed. He hardly ever talks about his mother, so when he did it was a sensitive topic for him. Charles stuttered over his words a bit. “B-But if ya’ don’t wanna, that’s fine too...” 

You immediately nod your head, placing your hands over the ones still on your cheeks. “No no no, honey, I love that idea! I know how much your mother means to you, so I’d love to do something so special with you.” You lift his head up so he’d look at you, both of you smiling at each other sweetly. “Ya’ know I love it when you make me stuff.” You kiss his nose softy. He chuckled when he felt it, making you do it again.”You’re adorable.”

Charles nods, hugging you close for a moment and kissing your cheek before letting you go for the first time that morning. “You’re the cute one, honey. I got some sting and other stuff in my chest, if ya’d be so kind to grab them.” You lean down off the bed to open up the chest like he asked, your nightgown rolling up to flash him. But, then again, that might’ve been his plan all a long. He may be a gentleman, but he has needs too! He appreciates a nice ass when he sees one. He stopped staring once you sat back up, watching you gently place all of the string and beading that you had found in there. Charles unraveled the spool of string placing the loop around your neck to make sure he had the right length before he cut it. He began to string together a necklace that looked similar to his own blue and brown one. 

Looking over all the choices, you settle on making a maroon and tan colored necklace, using the flat colored stones with small holes on either end. You put a small circular golden bead in the middle, thinking that it’d set of his eyes nicely. After measuring out the string, making sure it’d fall in the middle of his chest, you began to string it all together. You took a lot longer to finish your necklace than Charles did, given that he had been doing this for a lot longer than you have. 

After about a half an hour, you both we finished with your jewelry. Charles turns you around gently and tied the necklace around your neck, brushing your hair onto your shoulder so it would’t get tied in with the string. He rubbed your shoulders gently, smiling proudly as he watched you admire his handiwork. “I’m happy you like it, sweetheart. It looks beautiful on ya’,” he said softly, hands rubbing down your arms then back up to your shoulders. You smile and turn around to face him, causing Charles’s heart to swell with adoration. Seeing you so overwhelmingly happy with his gift made him feel like he was finally getting the hang at this boyfriend thing. He mumbled softly, making you blush when you realize he was saying things about how cute you looked.

You reach up and tie the necklace around Charles, your smile widening when you saw how perfect it looked on him. He took your hands in his big ones, lacing them together. “You look so handsome in it, love. You like it?” 

He nodded. “I love it. I love everything you make me, sweetheart.” A stupid smile was still on his face as he kissed your forehead, pulling you onto his lap. “Promise ya’ wear it every day?” 

You nod. “Of course. You gonna wear yours every day?” You kiss his nose, hearing him chuckle lovingly. 

Charles nods in agreement, retaliating and peppering kisses all over your face. He untangled your hands from his so he could hold your face close to his

Some of the guys around camp, Micah, will comment on Charles’s new attire when he notices that he’s wearing multiple necklaces now, all ranging in different qualities. They were all made by you of course, so Charles wore them with pride around camp and on jobs, not giving a shit what the other guys Micah says about them. 

One time Jack saw you making a necklace and he asked to join you, which you said yes to, obviously. So when your boyfriend came back from a stressful day of hunting, seeing you cuddled up with Jack making cute bracelets and necklaces, he had the most intense bout of baby fever ever known to man. Charles walked over to the both of you, smiling wide when Jack ran over to him, showing off the simple necklace he made for Abigail.

“Uncle Charles, Uncle Charles! Look what Y/N helped me make! It’s for Mommy! You think she’ll like it?” 

He ruffled his hair, smiling. “Your Mom’s gonna love that, Jack. Why don’t’cha go show her?” 

Jack nodded, thinking it was a great idea and ran off to Abigail, excited to show her what he made. 

After that, Charles wore everything you made him, and everything that Jack made him. He was covered head to toe in painted beads that the both of you made together, and soon were the other guys in camp thanks to little Jack. Although, Charles only let you make your special necklaces for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


End file.
